TOW The Ring
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Monica losing her wedding ring. Will she ever get it back? Contains: Romance, fighting, and some gross stuff! Read to find out more! This is my first fanfiction that I posted on this site, so tell me what you think. and I might post others that I have written :) Mondler 4ever!


Monica and Chandler are still living in Westchester, and happily married. Their kids Erica and Jack are now five, and after years and years of trying for a baby they finally got pregnant with Sophie which is now three. It was 1:02 in the Bing household, when it started to storm.  
Monica and Chandler layed in there bed, Monica draped her hand over Chandler's chest and her head on his shoulder.

"Chandler?" She whispered

"Yeah, babe?" Chandler mumbled with his eyes still shut

"This bed is going to get crowded here shortly."

"You think so? I don't know, it's not even that bad of a storm."

"Okay, try telling that to the kids."

"Oh believe me I'v tried." He said under his breath

Scene fades to Jack and Erica's room  
Erica is trying to wake Jack up

"Jack, Jack wake up." She shacked him

Jack slowly woke up and rolled over turning his head towards Erica

"What?" Jack mumbled

"I'm scared, can you come with me to mommy and daddy's room?"

Both Jack and Erica jumped when they saw a huge flash of lightning and heard a clash of thunder following shortly after.

Scene fades back to Monica and Chandler

"One, two , three..." Monica said pointing to the door as to tell Chandler that there's going to be someone there any minute. And with that they heard this loud scream, and saw through the crack of the door that their youngest Sophie, was running to their room with her bunny. She tried to get up on the bed but it was too high, so Chandler grabbed her and lifted her up, Monica and Chandler both sat up and looked at her

"What's wrong?" Chandler asked a very scared and frighten looking Sophie

"What do think is wrong." Monica said as she put her hand on his shoulder and fell back letting her hand slide down his back

"Okay, how about you lie right next to mommy and try to get back to sleep, while I go to the bathroom." Chandler sat Sophie next to Monica and got up to go to the bathroom.

Scene fades Back to Erica and Jack, they both were under the sheets of Jacks bed. Then another yhunder hit and they both without hesitation got up and ran to their parents room and jumped in their bed

Chandler got out of the bathroom to see his three kids under the sheets just showing their eyes, and Monica watching them.

"How long was I in there?" Chandler joked

So with that Chandler got in bed

Chandler lied in bed, listening to the thunder rumbling. Thanks to the thunderstorm raging outside, the bed was quite crowded. At each flash of lightening and clap of thunder, he saw his daughter Erica move closer to Monica, saw his son Jack literally jump, holding onto his giant teddy bear, and felt their youngest, Sophie, moving closer to him.

Moving his gaze to Monica, a small smile played on his lips. He loved watching her , he had thought the whole concept of watching someone sleep was rather creepy. Not too long after they started dating, he immediately realized the opposite. It was so soothing watching her sleep. He remembered the first night he had watched her sleep. It couldn't have been more than a few weeks after they started seeing each other, and 'what they were' was still up in the air since they had yet to talk about it, but deep down, he knew.

Feeling Monica's hand on his, reaching across the bed, across their three children, Chandler couldn't help but smile.

The next morning Chandler woke up to find himself on the floor, he got up and saw that there was no one in the bed anymore. So Chandler went downstairs and saw Erica and Jack on the couch watching cartoons, when he went in the kitchen he found his wife doing the dishes, and his youngest Sophie helping her. He stood in the doorway while he watched them laughing

"You're lying" Sophie said while sitting on the counter, drying dishes, looking at Monica

"No i'm not, it's true if you put bubble's on your face, sooner or later you are going to start growing your own mustache." Monica said laughing with a huge grin while wiping the bubbles off her face. Then let her down.

Chandler walked in further and wrapped his arms around Monica from behind, and kissed her cheek.

"Hey honey." Monica said turning around, she put her hands around his neck, and kissed him passionately Chandler stopped the kiss only to realize their daughter was watching them the whole time.

"That was gross..." Sophie said with a scrunted nose

Chandler bent down to her height, "Then why don't you go watch cartoons with your brother and sister."

"Okay!" she said just like Monica and ran out of the room and sat on the couch next to Erica.

Scene goes back to Monica and Chandler

Chandler got back up and met eye contact with Monica

"Now where were we?" He grabbed her hand leaning in for a kiss but then stopped to realize that Monica's ring was gone "Where's your ring?"

"Oh, I took it off and set it down on the counter while I was doing the dishes so it won't get dirty." She said turning around to grab her ring that was on the counter.

"Where is it?" She said worried, moving the wash cloth out of the way, and lifting the dry dishes to see if it might be underneath. She paused and looked at the sink. "Oh, no..." she turned to look at Chandler "Don't get mad."

"What!" Chandler walked closer to the sink, so he could look down the drain to see if he saw the ring. "I can't see anything...you know what." He paused and left the kitchen

"What are you going to do?" she asked

He came in shortly after holding Sophie in his arms like a football.

Monica pointed her finger at him with her mouth open, knowing exactly what Chandler was thinking "No, don't even dare Chandler!"

"Oh relax, it's not like she's going to get stuck."

"WHAT! I'M GOING TO GET STUCK!" Sophie yelled trying to escape from Chandler

Chandler let her down, but still holding her arms so she doesn't run away. "Soph don't worry you won't get stuck, it was just a metaphor."

"What's a metaphor?" Sophie asked

"Chandler, she doesn't even know what a metaphor is." Monica said rolling her eyes

"LOOK, DO YOU WANT YOUR RING BACK OR WHAT!" He said raising his voice standing back up.

"Okay fine." Monica said caving in

"What! Mommy..." Sophie started to cry

Monica bent down "Honey, don't cry." she said wiping a tear from her eyes "If you do this for mommy I promise you daddy will take you wherever you want to go and buy you something special."

"What!" Chandler said a little mad about the idea

Monica stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "If you do this, there will be a little something special for you tonight." she said kissing his cheek

They broke apart, Chandler clapped his hands together "Alright, let's get going, times a wasting." He said picking up Sophie once again and explaining to her what she needs to do "Okay, now Soph, you are doing to carefully put your arm in the drain and see if you feel your mommy's ring, if so you are going to tell us and grab it, carefully so that you don't move it farther down. Got it?"

"Got it!" Sophie said excitedly

Monica pulled Chandler aside "Chandler, I don't know about this. What if she really does get stuck, what if there is something sharp down there that cuts her, what if she loses her fingers, what if there is some sort of wild animal in there, what if she can't breath, what if it sucks her up, what if..."

Chandler kissed her, only to shut her up "Mon, she's going to be fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked still worried

"I'm positive...would you be more comfortable if Jack did this?"

Monica looked at Sophie who was examining the sink, and paused "Yeah."

"To bad, he has fat fingers, like me." Chandler joked

"Alright." Monica said unsure

Chandler went back over to Sophie "Are you ready kiddo?"

"Yep!" she paused "Um..wait daddy. I just wanted to say...I will never forget you." Then she hugged Chandler

They both cracked up laughing when they saw the look on Monica's face. Then she turned serious "You guys that was not funny!" she playfully hit Chandler in the arm

Chandler walked to Monica who was just a few feet away "Sorry babe." He kissed her on the lips "It was all Sophie's idea." he said pointing to Sophie

"Nuaa daddy said it would be funny!" she said pointing back at him

Scene fades to Jack and Erica still watching TV

"What do you think is going on in there?" Erica asked

"How am I suppose to know, i'm in here with you." He said still staring at the TV

"I don't know." Erica said

They both continuing to sit there. Then they heard a scream coming from the kitchen so they both got up and ran to the kitchen. When they got there all they saw was their dad holding Sophie upside down over the sink, and their mom standing close by with her hands on her face

"What's going on?" Jack said curious

They all quickly looked at Jack and Erica standing in the doorway

"Mommy's ring fell in the sink, so i'm going to fish it out for her!" Sophie said all excited with her arm half way down the drain

"Did you find it yet Soph?" said Chandler

"Not ye...OH WAIT I THINK I GOT IT!" Sophie said

"Okay, hang on to it, i'm going to pull you back up"

"Okay" she paused "Mommy was your ring furry?" Sophie asked as she was being pulled back up

"No, why?...Chandler wait!" Monica yelled so he would stop pulling her up. But it was to late Sophie was sitting on the counter with a mouse in her hand. She threw it on the floor and Monica, Erica, and Sophie all screamed. Monica jumping on the counter and Erica rushed to her, Monica pulled her up on her lap.

"Cool!" Jack said while trying to catch the mouse

Monica looked at Chandler and yelled "Chandler!"

Chandler looked at her "What?"

"Get that thing out of here!" Monica ordered

Chandler took a deep breath "Fine."

A few minutes later while Chandler and Jack were still trying to catch the mouse Monica, Erica, and Sophie just sat there watching them while eating a box of 'Wheat Tins' they found on the counter

Chandler stopped, thought for a moment, then walked over to Monica, he put his hands on her legs "Monica this is useless, we can't find him anywhere."

"Well keep looking honey, he's got to be around here somewhere." She whined

Chandler paused "Oh, I think I found him."

"WHERE!" Monica yelled

"Right behind you." Chandler said all serious

"WHAT!" Monica said jumping into Chandler's arms

Erica and Sophie jumped off the counter

"Hey, I found him!" Jack said all excited on the other side of the room holding him up

Monica got down from Chandler's arms "That was not funny." Monica said with her hands on her hips and Erica and Sophie by her side with their hands on their hips just like their mother's and shaking their head back and forth. Then all three of them walked into the living room and sat on the couch

"Oh, come on girls, it was a joke." Chandler said followed them into the living room and kneeling down in front of Monica "Mon, I'm sorry." She tried not to look at him "You've gotta admit it was funny." she still didn't say anything "Come on what do I have to do for you to forgive me?" He said leaning closer and closer to her, so close he could barely catch his breath. Then he kissed her on the cheek. She still didn't budge. Then he pulled away, he moved to a spot he knew would crack her, so he started to tickle her in the stomach.

She finally caved in and started laughing "Okay, okay!" she pulled away "You're forgiven." She said and kissed him back

"Mom, that's it? Don't give in, stand your ground." Erica said

They broke the kiss "Erica, honey, I believe your father and I are having a private conversation." Monica said

"Ugh, so the guys win again?" Erica said and her and Sophie walked away

"Yeah, the guys win again." Monica said going in for another kiss. But Chandler stopped her "We win, WE WIN! Yeah!" he got up and started to do the 'Chandler dance' Jack came in and started to do his 'Jack dance'

"Chandler! I can't believe you used me like that!" Monica said and walked away

Him and Jack were still doing their dances when the mouse that Jack was holding started to choke. They both stopped and just stared at it.

"Well what are we going to do? I don't want Cheesy Wheezy to die!" said Jack

"Cheesy Wheezy?" Chandler questioned

"Yeah, that's what I have decided to name him." Jack said

"Okay..." Chandler said slowly and confusingly "Okay, well there's only one thing we can do...you're going to have to give him CPR"

"What's CPR" Jack questioned

"Oh for the love of God, have we not taught you kids anything? Here give him to me."

Jack handed him Cheesy Wheezy, and watched as Chandler started to give him CPR...after awhile Chandler started gagging "Aww...this taste really bad!" Then the mouse stated to choke and Chandler backed away.

"What did you do!?" Jack said

"How am I suppose to know." Chandler said confused. They both just sat there and watched as the mouse was choking...30 seconds goes by, the mouse is still choking. Then Chandler finally hits his back, and that's when he spit out Monica's ring. Both Chandler and Jack backed up "Ewwww." They said, Jack picked him up and walked off.

"Where do you think you're going with him?" Chandler question

"To my room." Jack said

"Oh...okay" and Chandler got up and walked into the kitchen where Monica, Erica and Sophie were.

"Hey Mon, look what I found." He said holding it out for her to get.

"Oh my god! Thank you, I love you." she said as she kissed him "Where did you find it?" She questioned

"That's not really important right now." He said as he went in for another kiss, but she stopped him.

"Wait, where's the other one?" She looked at Chandler whose eyes got wide "Chandler, you do know that there are two rings, right?" she looked at him, then her eyes got as big as his, if not bigger. "OH MY GOD! You're not saying that this is from..." she held her ring up, Chandler nodded slowly "EWWWWW!"

"What, what did it come from?" Sophie and Erica both questioned

"Okay...okay." She took a deep breath "You're telling me that my other ring is still in that...creature?"

"Yeah" Chandler said slowly

"EWWW!" both Sophie and Erica yelled simultaneously, trying not to laugh

"Well...where is he at?" Monica asked

Chandler thought for a moment then ran upstairs Monica shortly behind. Erica and Sophie just stood there. "Was that conversation over?" Erica asked Sophie, Sophie just shrugged her shoulders.

"How am I suppose to know i'm only three."

Scene fades to Chandler and Monica running into Jack's bedroom. Jack jumps at the sight of his parents running, and puts his hands in the air, with Cheesy Wheezy in one of his hands saying he surrenders. Jack walks towards them knowing it will scare his mom.

"Jack, STOP!" Monica screams as she hides behind Chandler. Chandler grabs Jack and moves him back in front of him.

"Jack whats that smell?" Chandler asks

"Well...um...you see...Cheesy Wheezy had to go to the bathroom." Jack said innocently

"Okay." Chandler said nervously not wanting to know the answer to the question he was going to ask next..."Where?"

Jack pointed to the disgusting brown stuff on his floor. Chandler followed his finger. He went over there, bent down and saw Monica's other ring in the...stuff. "Yep, that's what I thought." He said standing back up and leaving.

Monica stopped him "What? Was it my other ring?" she asked a little worried it was

"Yeah..." He said about to leave again

"Woo...wait a second, someones got to get it." she said stopping Chandler again

"Okay." he said looking back at Jack who was just standing there looking at the mouse.

After awhile, Monica had both her rings back on her finger and cleaner than ever. Chandler came into the bathroom where Monica was looking at her hand, like she did when she first got engaged. "Hey, babe." Chandler said wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Do I still get my surprise tonight?" he asked kissing her neck. She moaned and then turned in his arms so she was facing him.

"You mean your 'special surprise'?" She said then kissed him deep and passionately

She broke the kiss "Oh, yeah." He said as she lead him to their room. They started kissing and they slowly moved over to the bed, she fell onto the bed as he slowly moved on top of her and they started kissing again then he moved to her cheek then her ear then finally her neck. He stopped and looked in her eyes "I love you." he said.

"I love you , too." she said as she kissed him and started unbuttoning his shirt. Chandler shut the door with his foot so nobody would see them.

Closing Scene:

Chandler, Monica, Jack, Erica, and Sophie were all in the living room playing a game of Twister. Sophie decided to sit this game out and so she was the spinner. "Right foot blue!" She yelled in her soft, little, cute voice.

"Daddy move your butt out of my face!" Erica said

"Tell your teammate to get her face out of my face." Chandler said referring to Monica

"Jack can you move your leg I can't get my foot over there." Monica said

"Don't talk to my teammate like that!" Chandler said to Monica

"Get your butt out of my teammate's face and maybe I wont have to!" Monica said right back

"Why don't you tell your teammate to get her face out of my butt!" Chandler said

Monica moved closer to Chandler's face "I love you." she said as she began to kiss him. Monica smiled as she looked at Erica who looked back at her trying not to laugh. She took her one hand and touched Chandler's cheek, and that's when Chandler gave in and moved both his hands, then fell to the floor.

"You lose daddy!" Sophie pointed at him and started laughing

Everyone got up

"GIRLS WIN!" Monica, Erica, and Sophie all yelled, and started to do their dance.


End file.
